wwe2kstorysfandomcom-20200214-history
Original CAWs
These Our Original CAWs Whom Are/Have Actually Been On The Roster Jobber/Joke CAWs (Honey Huge,Super Zero) Don't Count. Chris Haywood Chris Haywood is WSN's Most Successful CAW, Starting out winning NXT Season 1 in & becoming 1 time WWE Tag Team Champion with Shelton Benjamin in WWE'12 (which was a alternate universe from the Current WSN Storys) & he stuck with us since. Haywood would debut on WWE RAW:January 28, 2013 (RAW (Ep.1) "Round One") were he defeated Austin Aries for a WWE Contract and would advance to the 2nd round of the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber 2013 Tournament. at WWE Elimination Chamber 2013 Haywood would win his very 1st WWE Championship & Elimination Chamber Match, However Paul Heyman (WWE Chairman at the time) would announce WWE would be changed to ECW meaning Chris Haywood would become ECW Champion. on the 1st ECW Haywood's current girlfriend at the time Eve would lose her divas title after accepting Lita's open challenge & after the match Eve would be injured. Haywood would quickly move on from Eve & begin dating Rosa Mendes. Rosa Mendes would be shell shocked and injured by Ryback for 8 months. Haywood would get his revenge at ECW WrestleMania XXIX were he would bribe the referee Brad Maddox in delaying the opening bell for the match doing so Ryback thought he won then Haywood would catch Ryback off guard to end Ryback's Undefeated Streak, retain his ECW Championship & become undefeated 1-0 at WrestleMania! ECW Money In The Bank 2013 John Cena would end Haywood's undefeated streak & would win the ECW Championship from Haywood. ECW became WWE again then 7 months of no shows. Then at WWE Hell In A Cell 2013 Chris Haywood would get his revenge over John Cena inside a steel cage. The Following RAW after Hell In A Cell (WWE RAW:October 21, 2013) Haywood challenge Cena to there 3rd and final match to be at WWE Survivor Series 2013 and said he wants Cena's WWE Royal Rumble 2013 Tweaked Contract Cena said he would respond to Haywood's proposal next week. (WWE RAW:October 28, 2013 John Cena would accept WWE Survivor Series 2013 challenge to be a first blood match. Cena would come out victorious and win the rivalry. Haywood would then try his luck in the Tag Division teaming with Ryan Doner in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament in which the 2 made it to the finals. They would lose to Damien Sandow and Fandango and after the match Haywood would turn on Doner by introducing Rusev. A few weeks later on January 1st, the last ever SmackDown Haywood and Mendes would announce that they were having a baby and both retiring from Wrestling to take over it. Ryan "The D" Doner Ryan "The D" Doner is the CAW created and based off of the WSN's Creator himself, Doner first match he would come out unsuccessful to Brodus Clay on WWE RAW:October 28, 2013. 2 weeks later Doner would win his first ever match retiring David Otunga due to some green mist. When asked about the mist, Doner said it was his finisher "D-Jaculation." A few months later however the move would be banned. Doner would then try his luck in the Tag Division teaming with Chris Haywood in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament in which the 2 made it to the finals. They would lose to Damien Sandow and Fandango and after the match Haywood would turn on Doner by introducing Rusev. The next Doner would lose to Rusev on an episode of SmackDown and that was the last we would see of him in a while. Doner would come back to RAW on the night after Royal Rumble teaming with Rikishi unsucessfully. Rikishi has then left the WWE and Doner looks to make it once again in the Singles Division with a new red colored hair. Category:Original CAWs Category:Rosters